User talk:The Excel/Archive3
SIGNATURES UPDATE!!! AS OF FIREFOX 4 -moz-box-shadow will just be box-shadow The same goes for the -moz-border-radius Archived 19:40, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Community Corner Add yourself to MediaWiki:Community-corner. 01:15, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey Would you mind adding your feedback to Forum:Use of AWBs on this wiki? 21:06, October 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Message http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/Quest is just one of the many pages. Also, you'll have to forgive me if I have more respect for Zerouh than yourself, no offense.Red Dog31 01:50, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Look, to be honest, I don't even think you deserve to be an admin. You're just lucky that Soldier always wants to find the good in people until they corrupt themselves to the point where even he can't deal with them (like Revolt). As for Zerouh and Soldier, everyone has a personal life, so I'd just let them get back on track on their own. I can't really tell Zerouh anything myself.Red Dog31 10:09, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Lol, you don't know how many things were wrong with your posts. For starters, AOS Wannabe is a sockpuppet of King. It's quite obvious. However, since he's not causing any problems, no one gives a crap. Secondly, all those reasons you listed why you were chosen over me were complete *JAGEX censor*. You only got it because you asked before me, plus the whole Soldier thing I said earlier. Face it, you're me....just luckier. Even Zerouh agrees with this (though not openly).Red Dog31 23:50, October 12, 2010 (UTC) : Excuse me, I couldn't help but notice this conversation, and I'm sorry to inform you that I have only seen King three times on RuneScape in the last 2-3 months, so I am unaware of how these assumptions are being formulated. Anyways, on a different note, can you comment on the forum link I posted on both of your talk pages. = P 00:33, October 13, 2010 (UTC) : Red, you couldn't write code like Excel if you had help. Besides, you made how many RfAs? Wannabe has 100 more edits than you and 200 less talk edits. I'm sure you can do the math for the number of beneficial edits. 00:41, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry you think we are all puppets in an evil sceme by king? But guys lets not go starting a war on the wiki. 02:42, October 13, 2010 (UTC) You know how much I like wars. :( 18:15, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Art of Skilling clan page Could you block 67.60.8.44 for 1-3 days, and protect the Art of Skilling page for a day? Thanks. 00:36, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Thx Wow, thanks for the new signature template. That was really nice of you. Also, thanks for archiving my talk page and creating an archive box. Perhaps you really have changed Excel. Though I won't further comment on who would be better suited for an Administrative Position, I will say that I am sorry for our past conflicts and hope that you and I can look forward to a brighter future.Red Dog31 01:42, October 14, 2010 (UTC) P.S. How do I insert the new template? Thanks!Red Dog31 01:43, October 14, 2010 (UTC) New Wiki Skin Seems like hilited usernames don't work with the new wiki skin here, but it does work on RS wiki and we have the same css code. I'm a little confused about wiki now. = ( 02:34, October 15, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, I think we need to move MediaWiki:common.css/hilite to "MediaWiki:Wikia.css/hilite." 18:22, October 15, 2010 (UTC) : Support as per above. 19:01, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :* Having multiple css pages messes things up even more, you should have moved the old page. 20:25, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :** Just try it. 20:28, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :*** Yeah, I noticed. The new skin is really weird. = ( 20:34, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :**** Can you remove the from the top of your signature, it's kinda bugging me. = ( 20:39, October 15, 2010 (UTC) You need to change the @import tag on MediaWiki:Common.css from Common.css/hilite to Wikia.css/hilite. 21:04, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Info Are we talking about AoS Wannabe? Cause I thought you guys were friends. If not him, then who are you referring to. I understand you're only trying to help me, but honestly I'm confused right now about who we're talking about. 00:28, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks man; same to you. I'm 100% sure, however, that you mean Zerouh when you say information from others. 02:10, October 16, 2010 (UTC) BTW, it seems you're the only one of the 3 Musketeers who really has changed xD 02:10, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Well they're obviously the most influential lol. Anyway, I'm glad that you finally left King. I just hope that your friend can see the same way as you. 02:14, October 16, 2010 (UTC) RE:Random logout It's quite fine, I'm dungeoneering right now with my dunge party, I'll catch up with you online later. = ) 02:26, October 16, 2010 (UTC) *I think I'm maxed out on assist, I'll assist you if you can wait a while, otherwise you can always use "assist clan" for immediate results. Sorry. = ( 17:45, October 16, 2010 (UTC) **I can try and assist you, meet me on world 114. 18:11, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ***Sorry, I left you hanging, just woke up. Do you still need the assist? 01:02, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ****Okay, tell me when you need it. 01:38, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Protect this Can you protect this page? Thanks. 23:35, October 17, 2010 (UTC) : About the link above, I meant to ask you to protect the project page rather than the discussion. Sorry. = ( 02:01, October 18, 2010 (UTC)